emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7852 (15th June 2017)
Plot Petrified Rhona orders Pierce away. He disobeys her wishes and reveals he knows about the drugs suggesting they can fix it together. Pete spills curry sauce over Leyla. Whilst Leyla cleans herself up, it gives Pete an opportunity to begs Priya not to tell Leyla about them. Priya states she hasn't said a word - yet. Pierce again disobeys Rhona's request to leave and instead suggests they could get through this with counselling. Vanessa hears the commotion and comes to terrified Rhona's defence. Pierce tells Vanessa that she has no idea what Rhona has told her, but his wife will say anything whilst she's on drugs. He questions if Rhona has been offering Vanessa sex in return for helping to supply her. Vanessa warns Pierce that soon everyone will know he's a rapist. When they leave, Pierce sits down and calls Paddy. Rebecca fills Victoria in on where she's been the past few weeks. Rebecca explains she feels her unborn child is something to argue and take sides over so she's moving to Melbourne at the end of the week. Lachlan feels awful for being unable to perform for Belle in the bedroom. Despite Belle's reassurances, Lachlan feels awful until she tells him he'll get a second chance. Victoria tries to persuade Rebecca to stay, assuring her that Robert won't hate his child. Pete tries to talk Priya out of telling Leyla about them, insisting his girlfriend doesn't deserve it, but Priya is fed up of all the lies. Adam tries to persuade Robert to put in a good word for him with Victoria. Robert reminds him he kissed Vanessa so Adam hits back he got Rebecca pregnant whilst with Aaron. Over a drink, Pierce lies to Marlon and Paddy that it was drugs that really split him and Rhona up. Meanwhile, Vanessa supports Rhona as she visits the Sexual Health Referral Centre again to restart her interview. In the pub backroom, Pierce tells Paddy that Rhona is in a worse state than before she went to rehab. Pierce says he shouldn't have left, causing Paddy to assure him none of this is his fault. Pierce continues his lies by telling Paddy that he's been trying to get Rhona clean for months as she relapsed after the car crash. Paddy is stunned and again reminds Pierce that it isn't his fault. Pierce drags Vanessa into his tale and tells Paddy that Vanessa has been enabling Rhona's drug use. Robert, Aaron, Chrissie and Lawrence are stunned when Rebecca walks into The Woolpack. Rhona is reinterviewed by the SOIT Officer. She struggles to hold back the tears as she recalls being raped. The SOIT Officer asks Rhona who raped her. Rhona identifies Pierce as her attacker. Lawrence is delighted to have Rebecca back and apologises for the way they parted. Chrissie offers to put Rebecca up but she has already arranged to stay with Victoria at Keepers Cottage. Marlon is shocked at how long Pierce claims Rhona has been back on the drugs and fears for Leo's safety. Pierce tells Marlon and Paddy that he doubts Rhona is clean now. Pierce continues to spin his web of lies until Victoria informs him the police want to talk to him. Pete suggests to Leyla that they go on a romantic weekend away. Adam is annoyed at Rebecca's new living arrangements as it's ruined any chance of him moving back in. Aaron realises Robert is bothered by Rebecca's presence. With Rhona and Vanessa watching on, Pierce is arrested for rape. Marlon and Paddy come out of the pub as Pierce being put into the back of the police car. He claims Rhona is delusional. Marlon and Paddy confront Rhona about Pierce's accusations against her. With some encouragement from Vanessa, Rhona admits Pierce raped her. Paddy and Marlon are gobsmacked. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe Guest cast *DC Osborne - Buckso Dhillon-Woolley *SOIT Officer - Gaynor Barrett *Police Officer - Ian Curley Locations *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Unknown seating area *Home Farm - Dining room and living room *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Sexual Assault Referral Centre *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,130,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes